Cambiando mi vida
by A-Z Miner117744 A-Z
Summary: Juvia Loxar, una chica que no era querida por nadie cuando era pequeña, sin embargo un día conoció a una chica llamada Lucy Heartfilia que hará que su vida tenga mas sentido, y mientras mas pasen los días ella comprenderá que si se quiere, se pueden hacer amigos, e incluso se puede enamorar perdidamente de alguien.. Cap. Mi primer campamento.
1. Conociendo a Erza

¡QUE PENAAA! Sé que dirán "como se atreve a aparecer este después de casi 1 año sin publicar nada", pero bueno cabo de juntar para una computadora y ya puedo volver bien, si me odian solo díganlo XD aunque digan que junte para la computadora ya que me pagan muy poco y mis padres decían que juntara el dinero yo.

Pero bueno todo lo demás lo pongo al final para no entretenerlos tanto aquí.

Así que a leer.

NOTA: El estilo de Juvia en el fic será el actual al manga.

Capítulo 1: Juvia, aquella pequeña niña a la que nadie quiere.

Ahí estaba ella, detrás de una sólida pared de concreto, escuchando como todos aquellos niños le decían cosas horribles del otro lado de la pared.

-Ojalá y Juvia nunca hubiera existido-dijo uno de aquellos niños.

-Lo sé la vida junto a ella es tan deprimente-dijo el más gordo de aquellos niños.

-Aparte es muy fea-dijo una niña linda.

-Cuando la veo pienso que me convertiré en piedra-dijo otra de las niñas-Tal vez esos muñecos que lleva consigo son sus víctimas.

Ese fue el detonante para que el pequeño y frágil corazón de Juvia Loxar para que esta saliera corriendo del lugar aunque afuera estuviese lloviendo y no llevara su paraguas.

-Nadie quiere a Juvia-dijo eso mientras se tiraba al suelo de rodillas-Juvia desea no haber nacido-decía mientras pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus pequeños ojos azules-Juvia ya no tiene familia, Juvia no tiene amigos…¡JUVIA YA NO QUIERE VIVIIIIIIIR!

Después de eso solo se escuchó un golpe sordo.

-¡KYAAAAA!-Ese fue el grito de una chica de aproximadamente 17 años-Fue un sueño, no, más bien a sido un doloroso recuerdo-Juvia Loxar una hermosa chica de cabello azul hermoso y ojos del mismo color igual de hermosos y una piel, no cálida, sin blanca como la nieve.

-Juvia solo…. Quiere olvidar esa etapa de su vida-dijo mientras lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus orbes azules, sin embargo, recordó la razón por la que ella aun podía seguir su vida sin que se le quiebre el corazón todos los días, ¿Cuál es esa razón?, la única amiga que ha tenido durante toda su vida: Lucy Heartfilia.

Es la única persona que a entendido a Juvia durante casi toda su vida por no decir toda, cuando ella estaba a punto de caer en la soledad y en el olvido ella llego a su vida, en esa calle sucia donde solo había delincuencia y demás. Su única verdadera amiga en la vida, la única que no la había humillado, al contrario, que siempre la había protegido.

-Debo olvidar todo eso, así mañana podre sonreír realmente a Lucy-san.-dijo así para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

En la mañana siguiente.

Una hermosa chica de pelo rubio se estiraba mientras estaba sentada en su cama, claramente se había despertado recientemente. Su nombre Lucy Heartfilia.

-¡Aaaaaaaaa¡ que hermoso día-dijo esta después de terminar de estirarse.

-Hime la bañera ya está lista, entre a ducharse ahora o si no llegara tarde a la escuela-dijo una chica con cabello rosado y vestida de maid.

-Si virgo ya voy-dijo levantándose de la cama para dirigirse a la bañera.

Después de unos 15 minutos Lucy ya había salido de ducharse, se había dirigido a la cocina a tomar el desayuno que virgo le había preparado antes de irse a tomar sus clases de yoga que la misma Lucy le había pagado, y salió de su casa con un pan en la mano y un juguito de naranja en cartón en la otra y ahora se dirigía a la escuela donde se encontraría con su amiga Juvia.

-Espero y Juvia venga hoy a la escuela, ayer me dejo preocupada porque ni fue a la escuela y ni me contesto los mensajes-dijo Lucy haciendo una cara de berrinche.

En la escuela.

Juvia había llegado ya hace unos 15 minutos a la escuela de magnolia para mujeres y Lucy aún no había llegado por lo que estaba más incómoda de lo normal,, pues sentía que todas esas miradas la acosaban y criticaban por cada segundo que pasara.

-Oye tu niña-dijo una voz femenina pero muy ruda al mismo tiempo.

-¿s. Si?-pregunto Juvia poniendo una mirada muy asustada.

La chica era pelirroja, tenía unos ojos hermosos y un muy buen cuerpo-etto…-sin embargo el rostro de la chica paso a ser amenazante a tímido- Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet, y me preguntaba si…-a la chica le salía humo por la cara y estaba demasiado sonrojada-¡!PODRIAS MOSTRARME LA ESCUELA¡-dijo gritando muy fuerte asustando a Juvia por completo haciendo que esta gritara muy fuerte.

-Kyaaaaa no golpees a Juvia-dijo corriendo a esconderse a una esquina con cara de miedo.

-Lo siento mucho, es solo que cuando me pongo nerviosa suelo gritar muy fuerte-dijo Erza más avergonzada que nunca-si me odias lo entenderé, puedes golpearme entonces.

-No Juvia no te odia y nunca te golpearía, puedo mostrarte la escuela si eso es lo que quieres Erza-San.

-¿Erza-San? Hablas muy formal para alguien que acabas de conocer-dijo Erza poniendo una sonrisa.

-Es por eso que Juvia te llama así-decía está muy nerviosa, porque aunque Erza fuera nueva en el instituto esta era la primera vez que ella hablaba con alguien que no fuera Lucy entablando conversaciones largas-¿Podemos ir a recorrer la escuela de una vez?

-Claro podemos ir ahora-dijo Erza caminando detrás de Juvia la cual se estaba muriendo de los nervios de hablar con alguien que apenas y si conoce.

Pasaron por todos los lugares de la escuela, el laboratorio, el club de natación, de esgrima, de corte y confección del vestido, computación, y el de dibujo técnico en el cual esta Juvia, sin embargo había algo que Juvia había olvidado por completo, y eso era que estaba esperando a Lucy la cual ya había llegado hace algunos minutos.

-!Mooooo¡ parece que Juvia tampoco asistirá hoy debe estar muy mal, después de la escuela iré a visitarla.

-! Lu-chan ¡-gritaba una pequeña chica de cabellos celestes.

-! Levy-Chan ¡-dijo está corriendo a la otra chica.-cuanto tiempo sin verte, no escuchaba de ti desde que viajaste a Inglaterra a ver a tu familia-decía está llorando.

-Yo también te extrañe tanto Lu-Chan-ahora la que estaba llorando era la pequeña Levy.

Después de separarse y de secarse las lágrimas comenzaron a charlar de cosas aleatoria pero a Lucy le llamo la atención una pregunta que le hizo su amiga.

-Lu-chan ¿conociste a alguien en estas vacaciones de verano?

-Claro que si Levy-chan, es una chica llamada Juvia-dijo sonriéndole a su amiga-me muero por presentártela.

-ya me estoy muriendo por conocerla-dijo Levi sonriéndole a lucy-oye Lu-chan aún están las listas, quiero revisar en que clase toque.

-Claro que si Levy-Chan, ahora que lo mencionas yo tampoco lo sé porque tuve un castigo por haber sacado 1 pie de la escuela 1 minuto después de que sonara la campana, pero mi amiga no vino ayer y no se si habar asistido hoy-dijo Lucy caminando junto a su amiga.

Volviendo con Erza y Juvia.

-Gracias por mostrarme la escuela Juvia-decía Erza sonriéndole a su única amiga en el instituto.

-No hay de que, fue todo un placer Erza-San-decía Juvia sonriéndole a la mencionada-ahora debo ir a revisar en que clase toque.

-Ahora que lo dices yo aun no lo se-le dijo Erza a la peli azul-podemos ir juntas.

-Claro no tengo ningún problema con eso.

Continuaron caminando, platicando y riendo juntas hasta llegar a su destino, el lugar donde se encontraban las listas.

-Yo voy a estar en la clase 2-B-dijeron ambas al unísono.

-Vaya Juvia eso es genial vamos a tocar juntas-decía Erza muy emocionada.

-Juvia también está muy feliz también-dijo Juvia muy emocionada-sin embargo una amiga de Juvia no estará con nosotras, me hubiera gustado presentártela.

Y en ese momento sonó la campana, era la hora para que todos entraran a los salones de clase.

-Nos vemos en clase después Juvia, debo ir antes a la oficina de la prefecta-dijo está haciendo una señal de despedida.

-Claro, nos vemos después Erza-san-decía esto mientras le devolvía el gesto.

-Oh y por cierto Juvia, me alegro de que me haya tocado con una amiga-dijo para retirase del lugar.

-¿Una amiga?

Entonces Juvia deja atrás una parte de toda aquella tristeza que tenía junto a ella, pues ella no sería nunca más: Juvia, aquella niña a la que nadie quiere.

Continuara….

Si algo corto pero no quería soltar todo de golpe, recuerden es solo la introducción.

Ahora que volví espero y toda la gente de Fanfiction me perdonen por tardar tanto, pero les di algo y algo es mejor que nada, los demás fics los publicare pronto.

Bye bye hasta la próxima.


	2. Mi primer ida de campamento

Holaaa a todos, espero y me hayan extrañado, porque yo a ustedes no los extrañe… no se crean si ustedes son los lectores mas chiquititos, bonitos y apretables :3

No puedo creer que mi regreso me fuera igual que antes XD, y eso fue lo que mas me encanto de todo, los amo mis lectores3…. Ok no.

Agradecimientos al final, ya no los distraigo mas.

Cambiando mi vida, capitulo 2: Primer ida al campamento.

Lucy y Levi ya estaban caminando cada quien a su respectivo salón ya que Lucy había quedado en 2-D y Levy en 2-B.

-Levy-chan parece que este año no he tocado con ninguna chica que conozca solo a mirajane-san-dijo Lucy caminando aun junto a Levy.

-Al menos tu conoces a alguien, yo no conozco a una sola persona de mi salón, claro que esta Evergreen, pero no me llevo muy bien con ella que digamos-ambas siguieron caminando platicando de que podrían hacer mas tarde, cosas al azar y de chicos, sobre todo de chicos.

-Yo nunca encontrare al hombre ideal, todos son unos brutos y solo piensan en sexo-dijo Lucy como si estuviera recordando algún romance del pasado.

-Vamos Lu-chan, debe de haber alguno por ahí-le decía la mas pequeña intentando calmarla.

-Si, por ahí en el espacio exterior-Se notaba un poco de molestia en la rubia, tal vez era una feminista y odiaba a los hombres, pero ella sabía que no era asi.

-Lu-chan este es mi salón, muchas gracias por acompañarme-dijo Levy apuntando al salón.

-Esta bien Levy-chan, hasta el resceso-dijo su amiga la rubia haciendo un ademan de despedida mientras que Levy hacía lo mismo.

-¿Usted es la señorita Levy Mcgarden cierto?-Una voz femenina se escucho detrás de la mencionada-Yo soy la profesora de matemáticas, mi nombre es Grandine y sere tu asesora de grupo.

-Si, yo soy Levy Mcgarden, mucho gusto profesora-le dijo Levy a la señorita grandine inclinándose un poco para mostrar reverencia.

-Espere aquí con la señorita Juvia, entren cuando las mencione, esta bien?

-Si-dijo Levy y también Juvia que venía justo detrás de la profesora Grandine, después la maestra entro al salón de clases.

Mientras ambas esperaban ser mencionadas por la profesora hubo una gran tensión en el aire, ninguna de las dos articulaba palabra alguna, Levy estaba mirando hacía su lado derecho y Juvia hacía el suelo.

-Ho-Hola-Levy tomo la iniciativa para iniciar una conversación-M-Me llamo Levy, Levy Mcgarden.

-Y-Yo me llamo Juvia, J-Juvia Loxar, Juvia esta encantada de conocerte-le dijo Juvia a Levy totalmente sonrojada, 2 nuevas amigas en un dia para ella era un record guiness.

-¡Owww hablas en tercera persona, eso es muy tierno¡-dijo Levy sonrojándose, ya que según ella Juvia era muy tierna.

-N-No es cierta Juvia no es tierna-dijo Juvia haciendo señales de x con sus manos tratando de dejar en claro que no era tierna.

-¡Ahora te ves mas tierna que antes!-entonces Levy se le lanzo y comenzó a apretarla y a estrujarla, sin embargo ella vio algo que Juvia tenía, pero sin embargo, ella no tenia, pechos grandes. Al momento en el que ella se le había lanzado a la chica había provocado que los pechos de esta se movieran abruptamente, haciéndole recordar a levy que ella, pues que no tenia tantos atributos como Juvia-Me quiero morir-y eso causo que Levy cayera en una gran depresión temporal.

-¿Estas bien te sucedió algo?-dijo Juvia caminando con la deprimida zarandeándola, cacheteándola y mojándola, pero esta parecía no querer reaccionar.

-El dia de hoy tenemos 2 estudiantes nuevas-Ambas chicas escucharon como la profesora de la clase estaba apunto de presentarlas al grupo, esto fue lo que hizo que Levy reaccionara un poco mas rápido de lo que Juvia esperaba-Pasen-dijo finalmente la profesora, haciendo que ambas chicas caminaran hacia el salón.

Al llegar la profesora Grandine les dijo que se presentaran empezando con Levy-Hola, mi nombre es Levy Mcgarden, espero y nos llevemos muy bien.

Ahora era el turno de Juvia quien estaba muy nerviosa, pero no le quedaba de otra-M-Mi nombre e-es J-Juvia loxar, mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos ustedes-Dijo aun con las mejillas aun mas sonrojadas que antes, lo cual genero que muchas chicas dijeran: " Es muy Linda", "Ella se ira a mi grupo de amigas", " ¿pero que te pasa? Ambas iran a mi grupo de amigas".

-Todas cállense ellas vendrán conmigo-dijo una chica de buen cuerpo y de cabello castaño- y si eso no sucede dejare de llamarme Cana Alberona.

Juvia y Levy se quedaron observando a aquella chica de nombre Cana quien con solo mirarlas ya las quería en su grupo.

-Hablaran de eso mas tarde, me han informado que tengo que presentar a una persona mas-Dijo la profesora mirando a todas-Puedes pasar-dijo esta en manera de orden, y en ese justo momento entro una chica pelirroja también de buen cuerpo, pues según estadísticas el 90% de las estudiantes ahí tenían un buen cuerpo por la educación que se les daba y sus practicas deportivas y extracurriculares.

-Mi nombre es Erza, Erza Scarlet, espero acoplarme en esta escuela rápido y que seamos amigas-dijo esta con un aire grandeza extrañando totalmente a Juvia, que había conocido a Una Erza totalmente diferente.

-Espero que traten muy bien a sus nuevas compañeras-dijo la profesora-Tomen asiento en esos 3 lugares consecutivos de la ultima fila, la mas pequeña tome el asiento pegado a la ventana-dijo haciendo que Levy se volviera a deprimir, aparte de no tener atributos, era muy pequeña, pero sin mas se fue a su asiento-La peliazul, toma asiento a un lado de ella y la peliroja a un lado de la peliazul-dijo para después caminar a la pizarra-Tomen sus cuadernos y hagan estos ejercicios.

A Levy no le molestaba sentarse a un lado de la ventana, aunque ella fuera muy estudiosa ver el cielo y los arboles moverse era muy relajador.

En cuanto a Erza no le molesto para nada, siempre y cuando ella estuviera a un lado de su primera amiga en el lugar nada podría molestarle.

Pero en cuanto a Juvia, era una historia completamente diferente, ella siempre era la chica que se sentaba en la esquina del aula de clases, para que nadie la viera, ya que según ella era muy fea, pues lo que le decían de pequeña pareció haberle afectado bastante, pero no tenía de otra, esas eran las ordenes de la profesora y tenia que acatarlas, pero al menos se sento a un lado de personas que según ella ya había conocido un poco y su compañera de enfrente era aquella chica que le había dicho que se uniera a su grupo de amigas, esa chica llamada Cana.

En fin, la clase transcurrió sin problemas, las tres chicas habían prestado atención durante toda la clase y habían tomado sus apuntes necesarios que les podrían servir en un futuro, en el momento en que toco la campana la profesora Grandine dijo que tenía otro anuncio que dar.

-Recuerden que el dia de mañana es el dia del campamento, el cual durara 1 semana, regresaremos el miércoles de la semana próxima y partiremos mañana, y no pueden ir solas deben ser grupos de 7, no necesariamente tienen que ser del mismo grupo-Y después de decir eso solo se retiro del aula.

-Ustedes 3 que tal si hacemos un grupo, con ustedes, una amiga mia y yo somos 5 solo nos faltaría encontrar 2 chicas mas-les dijo Cana a Levy, Erza y Juvia.

-Esa es muy buena idea, asi podríamos conocernos mas-dijo Erza mirando a todas esas chicas que la rodeaban.

-Por mi no hay problema, me parece muy bien, ¿Qué opinas tu Juvia?-le pregunto la mas pequeña a su compañera.

-Etto.. Juvia tampoco tiene problema, me parece bien que podamos convivir para ser buenas amigas-dijo la peliazul totalmente sonrojada.

-!Owwww… eres tan tierna¡-dijeron las otras 3 chicas al unisonó.

-!Juvia no es tierna¡-exclamo, aun mas sonrojada que antes.

-Jajaja, bueno en fin,yo conozco a alguien que podría acompañarnos-dijo Levy llamando la atención de Cana

-Juvia también conoce a alguien-ahora fue Juvia la que capto la atención de Cana.

-Bien bien, entonces ya somos las 7 chicas-Dijo la chica de cabellos castaños-Somos muy rapidas para formas equipos.

-Buenos días chicas-en ese momento entro otra profesora-abran sus libros en la pagina 27-Y asi pasaron las primeras clases, dando inicio al receso.

-Ahhh.. Al fin, ya quería que la clase de historia se terminara-dijo Cana acomodando una silla hacía sus demás compañeras.

-Juvia no entendía muy bien lo que la profesora trataba de decirnos-dijo Juvia mientras aparecia un signo de interrogación a un lado de su cabeza.

-La historia nunca se me ha dado, siempre revuelvo todas las fechas, Cristobal Colon descubrió America el 25 de Diciembre del 1793 verdad?-Dijo Erza, quien al parecer era la mas confundida de todas.

-Y se termino justo en la mejor parte-dijo Levy mientras lagrimas y sollozos salian de sus ojos y boca.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a buscar a mi amiga para que se conozcan y de paso Juvia y Levy van por sus amigas?-opino la Alberona.

-Me prece muy bien, ¿tu que opinas juvia?-pregunto Levy.

-No hay problemas, mientras mas pronto mejor-dijo Juvia sintiéndose un poco mas conectada con las personas.

-Entonces vamos, ¿Qué estamos esperando?-fue lo que dijo Erza para después llevarse a sus amigas del aula de clases.

Mientras tanto en otro de los salones de el instituto….

-Que bueno que me toco contigo Mira-San, estaba preocupada por que no me tocara con ninguna persona conocida-Decía la chica rubia a otra chica de cabello blanco, ojos hermosos y una tez blanca, y claro que grandes atributos.

- Lo se Lucy, yo también estaba un poco preocupada por eso-le dijo Mirajane a Lucy-¿Qué te parece si vamos a caminar un poco por los pasillos para bajar el almuerzo?

-Claro que si Mira-san-dijo-ademas tengo unas cuantas amigas que nos pueden acompañar a lo del campamento.

-Es cierto, ya lo había olvidado por completo, creo que yo tengo una amiga que nos puede acompañar, mi hermana podría hacerlo per aun no esta en este instituto aún le falta 1 año-le dijo la chica de cabellos blancos a su amiga, ahora que habían tocado en el mismo salón podrían llevarse mucho mejor que antes.

-¡Mira-san allí van mis 2 amigas que te mencionaba!-Le dijo casi en un grito Lucy a Mirajane mientras la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba hacía donde ella iba.

-Ara, ara, también esta Cana, la amiga de la que yo te estaba contando-dijo Mirajane aun corriendo del agarre de su amiga la rubia-Hola Cana.

-Juvia, Levy-exclamo la rubia corriendo a con sus amigas dejando a Mirajane con Cana-no me digan, ¿Ustedes ya son amigas verdad?-pregunto emocionada la Heartfilia.

-Jeje, bueno algo asi-dijo Levy rascándose la nuca.

-Juvia y Levy-san se conocieron esperando a que la profesora nos presentara ante el grupo-respondio a la pregunta Juvia-Ambas tocaron en el mismo grupo.

-Es cierto-interrumpió Mirajane-¿Cana quieres venir al campamento con Lucy y conmigo?-pregunto Mirajane a su amiga Cana.

-Claro-respondio esta-Siempre y cuando estas ternuritas vengan también-dijo abrazando a Juvia y a Levy por los hombros.

-Claro que si pueden-respondio la de cabello blanco.

-Justo eso le íbamos a decir eso a Lucy-San-añadió Juvia.

-Bueno, al menos iremos en el mismo equipo de Lu-Chan-dijo Levy sonriendo.

-¿Y q-que hay d-de mi? , ¿y-yo también m-me puedo unir a ustedes?-Dijo Erza que aun no había hablado en todo el rato que habían estado ahí, mostrándose timida de nuevo, aquella fase que solo Juvia había visto antes.

-¡Claro que si puedes ir con nosotras, si eres amiga de mis amigas puedes venir con nosotras!-le dijo Lucy a la pelirroja.

-Erza ¿pero que te sucedió?, en clases te veias totalmente amenazante-dijo Levy pensando que Erza tal vez se sentía mal.

-¿En serio?-pregunto-que raro, no lo había notado.

En un instituto masculino….

-Maldita sea Gray, tu te comiste mi almuerzo ¿cierto?-dijo un peli rosado, quien tenía el nombre de Natsu Dragneel, quien al parecer estaba furioso con alguna persona.

-¿Pero que te pasa flamita?, si te lo comiste en plena clase de Ciencias-dijo el chico llamado Gray Fullbuster, un chico con el cabello color negro, también estaba medio desnudo.

-Gray, como tu maestro debo decirte que te pongas algo de ropa-dijo un pequeño gato de color azul, se llamaba Happy.

-Estar medio desnudos es de hombres-Grito un peli blanco moreno de nombre Elfman Strauss, hermano de Mirajane Strauss.

-¡Maldita sea, ya cállense todos que no me dejan dormir-dijo un chico de pelo color negro pero este lo tenia mas largo, le llegaba mas o menos a mediación de la espalda, también tenia mucho pírsings en el rostro y en sus brazos, su nombre era Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox.

-No deberías de decir malas palabras frente a tu maestro, ¡Aye!-Volvio a decir aquel gato azul, sin embargo la pelea causada entre Natsu y Gray había hecho un gran escándalo, y en medio de tantos golpes uno de estos le había dado a Happy haciendo que este saliera volando. Pero, este cayo encima de un chico rubio con una cicatriz de rayo en el ojo derecho, provocando que este se enfureciera totalmente.

-¿Quién mierda me lanzo esta cosa?-grito el rubio.

-Fue Gajeel, Laxus, esta vez no fui yo te lo juro, yo nunca golpearía a Happy-dijo Natsu al rubio totalmente asustado, pues el dia anterior Laxus le había dado una paliza por haberle tirado su botella de agua.

-¿Así que ahora sigue Gajeel eh?-decía el rubio muy amenazante.

-Maldita sea Salamander, juro por mavis que me me las pagaras-fue lo ultimo que pudo decir ya que este ya estaba siendo golpeado por Laxus.

-Ya dejen de estar peleando o los expulsare a ambos-dijo un recién llegado, mas bien era un anciano, el director de la escuela Makarov Dreyar, abuelo de Laxus.

-Abuelo-dijo Laxus dejando de golpear a Gajeel.

-Viejo-simplemente dijeron todos los demás.

-Solo vine a recordarles que tienen que hacer sus equipos para antes de mañana-decía el anciano-Y si aun no tienen su equipo completo nadie ira.

-Por ahora solo somos seis, solo nos falta una persona-dijo Gray con total naturalidad.

-Pero el problema es que ya no sabemos a quien invitar-continuo Natsu-pudiéramos haber invitado a Fried pero Laxus no quiere.

-No quiero a nadie que me este espiando durante el campamento, se supone que tenemos que descansar-termino por decir el mencionado para propiciarle otro golpe a Natsu.

-¿Qué les parece si invitamos a Jellal? Se supone que el no quiere ir-dijo Elfman-¡Pero creo que convencerlo sería muy de hombres!

-No me importa lo que vayan a hacer-dijo por ultimo Makarov-yo solo vine a recordárselo-y se fue por la única puerta que había.

-Pues no nos queda de otra, todos nosotros queremos ir-dijo Gajeel reincorporándose de los golpes de Laxus, a lo que todos asintieron para que después tocara la campana y entraran a sus respectivas clases.

Al dia siguiente, en el instituto femenino de Fiore.

Eran apenas las 5:30am, y Juvia Loxar ya estaba despierta, ella era una de esas chicas a las que les gusta tomarse su tiempo para arreglarse, la noche anterior todas las chicas de su equipo se habían quedado a dormir en su casa para irse todas juntas y que no hubieran problemas, pero también se habían reunido para decidir quien seria el ultimo miembro de su equipo.

Una opción era Lisanna Strauss, la hermana menor de Mirajane pero esta al estar en primer grado y ellas en segunda grado la idea no era posible, también pensaron en Laki Olietta y una chica llamada Kinana, pero estas ya tenían equipo, Tambien pensaron en otra chica llamada Biska pero ella no podría asistir porque iba a ir a visitar a sus padres al extranjero.

Al final solo les quedo una opción, Evergreen, la chica mas feminista de toda la escuela, por no decir que de todo el país o de todo el mundo, asi que Cana la contacto por Facebook, y después de muchos intentos de convencerla esta finalmente acepto, completando el equipo.

Por otro lado Juvia estaba sorprendida de si misma, había hecho cinco amigas en un solo dia, y eso en ella era demasiado raro, pero en cierta parte esto la hacía feliz, tener amigas era algo asombroso y maravilloso, ella solo tuvo una amiga en toda su vida, que era Lucy, pero al dia anterior había conocido a tanta gente que parecía que la lluvia a su alrededor había desaparecido para que asi apareciera un hermoso dia soleado, en pocas palabras Juvia era feliz ahora.

-Buenos días Juvia-Saludo una recién despertada Levy que estaba entrando a el baño para también ella comenzar a preparase.

-Buenos días ,¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Juvia respondiendo igualmente al saludo.

-Muy emocionada, ya quiere ir al campamento-decía Levy muy feliz-solo piénsalo juvia, nadar en el lago, caminar por las montañas, contar historias de miedo en la fogata y también comer malvaviscos, ¿suena divertido no?

-Pero claro que si Levy-Chan-lucy estaba también entrando al baño para saludar a sus amigas ya despiertas-¿tu que dices Juvia?

-A Juvia le parece muy divertido-dijo esta dando una gran sonrisa, alegrando por completo a Lucy, ya que no era normal ver a Juvia tan feliz a menudo, dese el dia de ayer que a su parecer el aura de Juvia había cambiado por completo.

-Claro que será divertido, asi que prepárense rápido, que el autobús parte a las 7:15am-dijo Erza también levantándose de su siesta, solo que esta estaba fuera del baño y completamente arreglada, lo cual se les hacía extraño a todas porque no la habían visto despierta hasta hace apenas unos segundos.

-¿Pero cuando fue que te duchaste pelirroja sensual?-dijo Cana aún sobria, lo cual era algo muy raro.

-Yo me duche hace 5 minutos, que ustedes no me hayan visto es su problema-dijo Erza con un semblante simplemente serio.

-Bueno, hay que terminar de arreglarnos para encontrarnos con Evergreen en la plaza-le dijo Lucy a sus compañeras-

-Esta bien mamá-dijerón todas al mismo tiempo, haciendo que a Lucy se le pusiera un agotita al estilo anime en la cabeza.

Despues de que todas terminaran de arreglarse y vestirse fueron a la plaza donde habían acordado de verse con Evergreen.

-Al menos llegaron temprano-dijo Evergreen-si hubiesen llegado tarde no hubiéramos llegado al autobús y nos dejarían aquí.

-¿Pero lo bueno es que llegamos a tiempo no?-dijo Erza naturalmente.

-Al menos mis compañeras de equipo no son unas irresponsables, y no andan por ahí haciendo lo que quieren.

-Tranquila Evergreen, seria mejor irnos antes de que el autobús nos deje, eso no seria bueno y habría que ir en otro autobús o en taxi-dijo Mirajane tranquila como siempre.

Despues de caminar varias calles mas y de hablar de cosas triviales llegaron por fin a la parada de su autobús, donde todas incluso la directora del instituto Mavis Vermillion las esperaban allí.

-Como ya están todas ya pueden entrar todas al autobús-dijo la directora a lo que todas obedecieron y se sentaron según su equipo-Bueno por ultimo tengo otro anuncio-dijo atrallendo la atención de todas sus alumnas-este campamento será compartido, estaremos junto a los chicos del instituto masculino de Fiore, la decisión fue tomada por el director del instituto masculino y por mi, pensamos que seria bueno que conviviéramos entre todos-dijo muy sonriente esperando lo mejor de sus alumnas-por ultimo, no olviden sivertirse.

Mientras tanto con los chicos del instituto masculino de Fiore.

-¿Queeeee?-ese grito retumbo durante toda aquella hectárea de la ciudad, ese grito fue causado por una gran noticia que su maestro les había dado.

-¿Espera iremos a un campamento con chicas?-dijo Gray un poco confundido aun.

-¿Chicas?¿eso se come?-pregunto Natsu aun sin poder tragar aquella noticia.

-Convivir con chicas no es de hombres-dijo por ultimo Elfman muy sonrojado.

-Yo no se convivir con chicas director-dijo Jellal igual de sonrojado que Elfman.

-Aye-dijo Happy concordando con este ultimo.

-No sean infantiles-dijo Laxus un poco molesto por la actitud de sus compañeros.

-Callense, es una decisión y punto final-dijo el director para después sentarse.

-Bueno ya que-dijo Gray rindiéndose-este será mi primer campamento.

Con las chicas otra vez.

-Bueno,este será el primer campamento de Juvia-dijo esta melancolica.

Continuara…

Espero y les haya gustado, lo hubiera subido antes pero no tengo internet y ahora estoy en un cyber. Agradecimientos a:

YessCristopher: Bueno, yo cuando vi la infancia de Juvia me entraron tantas ganas de llorar que hasta me vi el capitulo varias veces TT-TT, gracias por tu review :3.

AnicaSukino 5d: Yo también envidio a Juvia en cierto modo, le tengo envidia en su imaginación, asi cuando escriba el fic todo me saldría muy romantico XD, gracias por tu apoyo.

Dixie Ulquiorra: Ya salió tu amor, pero su fanservice no, espera un poco para que se encuentre con las chicas jajaja. Gracias por el review.

PoliFullbuster: Cosas interesantes a partir del próximo capitulo eh, asi que preparate psicológicamente, y si ya salió Gray-sama, pero no le digas a Juvia que dijiste Gray-sama, porque se puede poner a acosarlo XD, amo tanto a Juvia-chan O/O, gracias por el review.

Bueno, espero y me sigan apoyando porque sin ustedes este autor no seria nada, y gracias a eso he escrito el capitulo mas largo de todos, ohh yeah.

Bueno pues ya me voy, nomas no me extrañen eh, porque volveré :3


End file.
